


Warm

by anthony_is_a_frog



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Hurt No Comfort, I feel so bad for all of them, M/M, Pain, Sad Ending, They deserve so much better, ahahaha and also dead Gon :D, also fuck illumi hes ugly, also why are there no good paku pics tf gimme paku, potential for a revival gon sequel bc I am weak and do not like angst, why did I write this huh, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_is_a_frog/pseuds/anthony_is_a_frog
Summary: “Let's be friends forever.” He hummed into the soft skin, and Killua felt the scars on Gon's chin, and the smooth skin of his cheek. “Yea,” The white hair boy breathed out shakily. “Forever.”
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I return from the dead to present you with angst. Excuse this being mediocrely written, I wrote this whilst sobbing over a test because I'm just built different

“Your hands are really warm killua!” It was a winter day, sitting on Gons bed at Aunt Mitos house, when the black haired boy had made the remark. Killua had blushed furiously, pale skin turning rosy. Gon had just laughed and grinned. “They are! They’re so beautiful!” Killua stared down at his hands. Were they looking at the same thing? Killua looked at his hands and saw a weapon. He saw a demon. He saw his hands and saw blood. But Gon was tenderly tracing his knuckles, admiring the nails that had killed too many men to count. These hands had ended so many lives. They were a testament to Killuas inescapable destiny. To kill. Gon held those pale hands, the hands of a murderer, and saw life. He held them so sweetly. So gently, like one might hold a small kitten. He stared at them and grinned, leaning forward to kiss his knuckle. “What was that for!” Killua flushed redder, but didn’t retract his hand from the freckled boy's grasp. “Because I love you! Duh.” Killua could feel the boy grinning into his hand, and felt his warm breath against him as he laughed. “Let's be friends forever.” He hummed into the soft skin, and Killua felt the scars on Gon's chin, and the smooth skin of his cheek. “Yea,” The white hair boy breathed out shakily. “Forever.” 

Killua was too late. He was too late. He had run until his legs almost collapsed and his body felt like it would fall apart, which was difficult to achieve with his level of stamina. But he was still too late. Gon was lying there, a large gash in his chest. The smell of blood tinged the air. Killua sprinted over, almost falling over himself to reach Gon. To help him, somehow. He knelt down next to him, his hands shaking. “Gon-Gon are you here?” His breath hitched as he watched Gon take a slow, laboured breath. “Killua!” even bleeding out, Gon still managed to sparkle as he said the other boys name. “I’m sorry Gon, I’m so sorry.” Killua mumbled frantically, desperately trying to do something. Anything. He knew it. His hands would never be able to do anything but kill. Gon would have been okay if Killua hadn't decided to leave his side at that moment, if he hadn't been selfish. Had Not indulged in his desire for revenge. “I’m so sorry Gon, its gonna be okay, I’m so sorry Gon Im so-” The boy beneath him interrupted him. “It's okay Killua! I’m not mad. You’re here now aren't you?” Killua's blue eyes were glassy, staring into the face of the boy he loved so much. The boy he couldn't save. If only his hands were able to do anything other than destroy. Other than kill. “Killua” Gon coughed, and looked up at him. “Let's be friends forever.” He was smiling. The same bright smile as ever. Except for his eyes. The once vibrant brown was dimming. Killua stared at him, blood staining his white tank top, spilled across his pale skin. Tears spilled from his wide eyes. A shaky arm reached out, grasping the other boy's hand. “Your hands are warm.” Gon mumbled, and his eyes shut. Killua's hands stayed warm as Gon turned cold. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Because I can never actually finish anything angsty, I'll be posting a sequel where Gon survives :) But uh if you crave pain just stop reading here. But if you are a sucker for things being happy, just wait an hour or so and a second chapter will be added :D 
> 
> Feedback and comments are always appreciated!!!
> 
> if you're still reading, I appreciate you. You are doing a good job. Take a break. Let yourself rest. Drink some water. You are important and deserve to be happy. Also stop reading hurt no comfort fics tf


End file.
